Do the Wiggle Groove
"Do The Wiggle Groove" is a Wiggles song from Toot Toot!. There are two different versions. One has an animated banner, the other one doesn't. Origins The Wiggles came up with an idea of a new dance. Production Greg provides the lead vocals while Kevin Bennett, Paul Paddick, and Mark Punch provides the backing vocals. Song Credits * Music, Lyrics and Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1998 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Kevin Bennett, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Tony Douglass * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals - Danny Shao * Backing Vocals - Carlos Chang, Anni Hsu, Danny Shao * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry Song Lyrics Greg: Well, you can run, you can jump and skip too But here's a dance that is oh-so new. Everyone: Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Greg: Clap your hands and spin around. Pat your head and touch the ground. Everyone: Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Greg: Clap your hands and stamp your feet. Groove along to the wiggly beat. Everyone: Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Greg: Side to side you sway with your hands. Lift your knees in time with the band. Pendulum with your legs either side We're doing it the Wiggle way. Clap your hands and spin around. Pat your head and touch the ground. Everyone: Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Video Performances *Toot Toot! *The Wiggly Big Show Album Appearances *Toot Toot! Trivia * Early versions of the title is called "Wiggle Groove" while later versions add the word "Do the", which although are never sung. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Series 2 Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Music Category:Series 4 Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs